Never Let Me Go
by aslycsi1315
Summary: During a case, Brennan rejects Booth's marriage proposal and Angela and Hodgins get into a fight that could hurt their marriage. In the meantime, a deadly toxin becomes a threat to Washington D.C which requires the team to find the mastermind behind it.
1. Chapter 1

Angela Montenegro tapped her hips quietly while waiting for the elevator. She was waiting for the elevator inside the FBI Hoover Building in Washington D.C. She was on her way to visit Special Agent Seeley Booth, who was working with her and her team on a murder. Booth was not expecting her, but Angela was having such a miserable day she needed someone to rant to. She was not very close to Booth, but knew he would listen to her rant.

After the ding of the elevator noise, the doors opened and Angela stepped inside. She clicked the button to go to the floor where Booth worked on. While riding the elevator, she felt the buzz of her cell phone in her pocket. Angela pulled out her cell and saw that it was her husband, Jack Hodgins. She stared at the phone for a second and put the phone in her bag, deciding to just ignore the call.

After the doors opened, she walked towards Booth's office while lost in her thoughts. She desperately wanted to go home, grab her son, get a huge tub of ice cream and sit and watch movies all night. Her horrible day started after not sleeping at all due to her son screaming bloody murder all night. When she arrived at work, her computer program that she used for reconstruction would not work all morning. After giving up on the program, the strap on her dress broke which could only be mended by using duck tape. Finally, Angela got into an incredibly heated argument about her son with Hodgins, which ended with Hodgins telling her to go to hell. After that, she had enough.

When Angela arrived at Booth's office, she saw Booth sitting back in his chair with an incredibly annoyed look on his face. He was staring out the window while holding onto a small black box, which resembled a wedding ring box.

"Hey," Angela stated," Can I just sit in here and think? I have had a really bad day."

Booth nodded, but did not take his eyes from the window. Angela slowly approached him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sweetie, I kind of have a sixth sense about things. I have noticed you and Tempe being really secretive for the past two months. She does not go out to the field as much and spends hours in the bathroom. So if I'm right…..she's pregnant."

Booth nodded and continued to stare out the window.

"Based on the fact that you are a good, you did what you thought was best and proposed. Tempe said no and now you are really hurt. I think it hurt more because I believe you really do love her. Am I right?"

Booth turned to her and muttered, "Yep, story of my life." He suddenly smiled and asked, "What happened to your dress?"

"Long story. Hey, do you want to go get dinner or get a drink or something. I got into a really bad argument with Hodgins and I need to just go somewhere and think," Angela stated.

"Well, if you want to wait a little, we can go get a drink. I have to go and ask the victim's parents a few more questions. It will only be like 20 minutes," Booth answered as he started to collect his things. He put the small box into his pocket and grabbed his keys.

"I could just come along, if that's ok."

"Ok, sure. Let's go."

"Aren't you going to call Tempe? You guys usually do that stuff together."

"No, like you, I need some time to think."

Back at the lab, Temperance Brennan was examining the victim's bones from the murder case they were currently solving. A young girl had been living in an abusive home before she ran away. Her parents were scientists and were so focused on their work, they had almost completely ignored the young girl her entire life. If the young girl had ever interrupted her parents work, her father would abuse her to the point where DCFS had removed her from the home twice. When the young girl ended up back with her parents, she suddenly disappeared and was not reported missing by the parents for seven days. After seven months, the remains of the girl were found in a park 12 miles from where her parents lived. Booth had suspected the father, but he needed Brennan to find evidence before he could arrest the father.

Brennan was examining the femur and the fibula when Hodgins came running from his lab on to the deck. He did not even swipe his card, which set off the alarms. Hodgins backed up, swiped his card, and ran up to Brennan.

"Don't touch any more of the bones!" He exclaimed.

"Dr. Hodgins, what are you talking about?" Brennan asked.

"I found traces a chemical known to be harmful to humans if found in big traces on the victim's shirt, which I thought was really bad and really weird. It is known from destroying the lungs and throat and can even kill within hours. I thought it was strange to get the chemical and no one in the area report it since it is transferred through contact. I then decided to call Booth and ask him what the parents researched on which turns out to be infectious diseases. He also said they were so into their work that they sometimes did their own experiments in their house. So I'm thinking that we need to call CDC and get them over to the parent's house to see if there are any traces of it in the parents' house. If so, we could prove that she was killed at the house and then dumped and buried in the park! King of the lab!"

Brennan stared at Hodgins for a second and then slid her gloves off without touching the outside. She motioned for her intern Wendell to do the same.

"You guys didn't touch any part of your skin- no scratching your nose, right?" Hodgins asked. Brennan glanced up and stated,"Of course not, why would I do that?"

"Ok, so we all need to get chemical baths and change and I think we should be good," Hodgins replied while Cam approached.

"What's going on?" she asked. She noticed the panicked look on Wendell's face and turned to Hodgins.

"No, worries Cam. Um, apparently the victim had a very small traces of a chemical that could be harmful to humans there are huge amounts of it. Miniscule at best, this is why the alarms aren't going off. I called CDC and should be fine."

"Ok….wait, what about Booth?"

"What do you mean?" Hodgins asked. He turned to see Brennan quickly dialing Booth's number on the phone.

"Booth was planning on going over to the parent's house to ask them a few questions! He could be in danger!"

In the meanwhile, Brennan kept trying to call Booth. She knew he had to be upset with her after she rejected his proposal. She was scared of moving too fast, especially due to the baby they were expecting a few months. She did not want to lose her best friend if marriage did not work out, but started to feel that she was beginning to lose him after he proposed two days earlier. He began to avoid her and did not answer her calls. When they interrogated the father, the day before, Booth had been very quiet while around her to the point where it almost frightened her. After two tries, he finally picked up.

"Hey Bones," He answered. He sounded sad, which broke her heart.

"Hey, Booth. I was just calling to let you know that you need to wait before going to the parent's house. Hodgins found a very small trace of a chemical that could be really harmful-"

Booth had begun to cough loudly on the phone, which cut her off. His cough sounded really bad to the point where it sounded like he was struggling to breathe. She could hear Angela wheezing on the other end of the line.

Angela gasped and yelled "Sweetie, we are already at the ho-"

Brennan could hear what had sounded like Booth dropping his phone. She could hear them both coughing and wheezing for a few moments before she heard nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

The phone had fallen on the floor and broke apart. It landed a few feet away from Angela's feet. She was lying on the floor with her back against a counter. Angela grabbed her chest and continued to gasp for air. Booth was on his stomach and staring at the entrance door while gasping for air.

After they had left the FBI building, they had headed towards the victim's parents house. Angela and Booth sat in silence for the first part of their trip as they fumed about the problems of their lives. Booth felt anger towards himself for even thinking to ask Brennan to marry him. Rebecca and Hannah had turned him down, so what made him think Brennan would be any different? She had turned him down once before- a year before they decided to sleep together after the death of one of the interns that Brennan worked with. He had now felt awkward around Brennan and was even a little afraid to bring up the proposal. He couldn't avoid her forever- they were having a baby and Booth planned on being fully involved in raising the child. Angela felt sadness and anger towards Hodgins. She felt that the honeymoon part of their marriage had ended. She worried whether this was just a little couple's spat or whether they had true problems with each other. Either way, she knew she had to fix this before it affected her son.

After 10 minutes, Angela glanced over to Booth and asked, "So after this, do you want to go to our usual spot to drink or the diner?"

"No, I think Hodgins and Bones might go there to look for us. Maybe the bar on the other side of town?" Booth responded.

"Seeley, are you advocating us sneaking around?"

Booth laughed, "No, it's just two friends going somewhere to think, complain, and get some fresh air. After you'll go home and duke it out with Hodgins and I'll just go home and sulk in misery."

"Booth, no."

"I'm kidding! Oh, here we are."

Booth pulled his vehicle to the side of the road and parked. Angela and Booth headed towards the house, but stopped a few feet from the door. The door was left slightly open, but they could see papers and items all over the floor and desk. Thinking that the house may have been ransacked, Booth pushed Angela behind him while pulling out his gun. He pushed the door opened a little further and looked inside. The entire living room had turned into a complete mess. Papers were pushed all over the floor-some torn, some in piles, and some balled up. Booth slowly walked over to the kitchen and quickly glanced around, hoping the spot any possible attackers. Oddly enough, the kitchen had been left in near perfect condition. Angela kneeled down in the living room and looked through the papers. There were lab notes and charts with illegible writing on it. Angela glanced through them spotting numbers which looked like times and dates to her. After rummaging through a few papers, Angela came across a sheet that said symptoms, rat 1, rat 2, exposure and post mortem effects. Angela gasped and yelled, "Booth!"

Booth quickly ran over to her and said, "What, what! Are you ok?"

"This looks like an experiment. It looks like they were testing a new drug or chemical. I guess this means that they tested symptoms, how long these rats were exposed to the chemical, and what happened when they died. We need to get these to CDC- this could be really dangerous!"

At that moment, Booth and Angela heard a noise from the basement of the house. Booth put a finger to his 4lips indicating to Angela to be quiet. Booth headed towards the stairs and slowly crept down them. He pulled a flashlight from out of his pocket and flashed while holding his gun. Angela stayed at the stairs and watched him, hoping there was no one else down there. As Booth continued down the stairs, it appeared to Angela like he was going into a dark abyss. After a minute, Booth yelled out to Angela to come down stairs.

Angela slowly crept downstairs and found Booth staring at a small lab desk. He shone his flashlight over a small cage with small black rats twitching. Booth stepped closer and kneeled down beside it. He paused for a moment and glanced up at Angela.

"Do you smell that?" He muttered. His stood, but was met by extreme dizziness. Angela sniffed and started to panic. She could feel her heart racing and her head throbbing. She looked up at Booth who was pulling out his phone to answer a call. While he spoke on the phone, she could feel her throat close up and noticed the room had started to spin. Booth was beginning to cough and lean over as he continued to speak on the phone. She assumed it was Brennan who was calling and yelled, "Sweetie we are already at the hou-"

Angela suddenly fell to the ground and landed on her side. She pulled herself over to a wall while Booth dropped the phone and collapsed to the ground. They stared at each other for a few moments while they both gasped for air. Angela closed her eyes and grabbed a heart shaped necklace she was wearing that Hodgins gave her for Christmas. She opened her eyes again and saw Booth unconscious and barely breathing. She gasped for air twice more and fainted.

Hodgins stared at Brennan with complete shock.

She had called out for Booth to answer twice, but received no answer. She stood there with the phone still in her hand at complete in other shock. She had dealt with Booth being in trouble before, but not while pregnant. Her rational mind had shut down and was replaced by a very panic stricken pregnant Brennan. Hodgins approached her and grabbed her arm.

"What happened?" he exclaimed.

"Booth and Ange are at the victim's home. They were coughing and wheezing- it sounded like they were dying. I don't, I don't know what to do, Jack," she whimpered.

Hodgins raised his eyebrows. He had rarely, if ever, had Brennan call him by his first name.

"Dr. B, this is not like you," Hodgins replied. He could see Brennan was near breaking down. Cam walked up to Brennan and stated, "Dr. Brennan, its ok. Come on, we'll go to the house and see if they are ok."

Brennan stared at Cam and stated, "I can't lose him, Cam."

Cam nodded and walked with Brennan, Hodgins, and Wendell and headed to the house.

By the time they arrived, the house was swarming CDC workers, neighbors, and FBI agents. A perimeter had been set up around the house, which was now being swarmed by neighbors. FBI agents were standing by while CDC workers inspected the house. The CDC workers were hazmat suits and were scanning the inside and outside of the house. They were checking to see if the chemical had made it outside. Cam could hear a few of the workers talking about extending the perimeter to the entire block.

Cam approached the workers and asked, "Hey, I work with the Jeffersonian and the FBI. What exactly happened?"

One of the workers turned to her and said, "The owners Willa and James Michaels were running some experiments on a new toxic chemical. It looks like it's going to be really bad if we don't keep this thing from spreading."

"Two of my friends that I work with are in the house. Are they ok?"

Both workers glanced at each other with worried expressions on their faces. One pulled Cam aside and said, "We found them a few minutes ago. There are alive, but there were high traces of this think floating around in the basement. It's odorless which is why they didn't smell it. I'm so sorry, but within a few hours, your friends will probably be dead."


	3. Chapter 3

For about a minute, Cam stared at the CDC worker without saying anything. She did not know what to do or even say. Booth and Angela were most likely going to die. Cam glanced over to Brennan and Hodgins who were staring back at her, hoping for some answers. Cam turned back to the CDC worker and asked, "Is there anything that you can do for them?"

"I don't know. We have to get them to a hospital, but I doubt there is anything that we can do. I'm sorry."

"Oh, ok. Thanks," Cam muttered as the two workers turned and walked away. From the corner of her eye, she could see two EMTs bring stretchers into the house. Cam closed her eyes for a second; fearful of what condition Booth and Angela were in. When she opened her eyes, she saw Booth and Angela. They were both unconscious, pale, and were on respirators. Cam quickly turned to Hodgins, who was near a breakdown.

"I have to see her," he muttered and started to push through the crowd. Cam caught the hood of his jacket and pulled him back.

"Stop, you can't go see her," Cam explained.

Hodgins explained, " I have got to. She's my wife! "

"Like you said, whatever the chemical is, it is incredibly dangerous. If you go over there, you will get sick and that won't do any good for Angela. Ok?" Cam stated. She turned to Brennan who was standing quietly behind Hodgins.

"Dr. Brennan-"

Brennan smiled and stated, "I'm alright, Cam. We should head back to the lab and find out what happened so we can save Booth and Angela."

Cam didn't believe her. She could tell that Brennan was trying to compose herself and deal with the situation the best way that she could. If having Brennan work would allow her to cope with the possibility of losing Booth, then so be it.

Cam replied, " Ok, then. We can head back to the lab. Once the CDC clears the house, Hodgins you can check the victim's clothing again to see if her killer took her anywhere else then the park. I'll talk to Booth's brother to see if he can have the FBI try and track down where the parents are. If we can find the parents, then maybe we can get them to tell us what they were working on."

Hodgins and Brennan nodded in agreement and headed back to the car. Cam looked around and could see the ambulances that were transporting Angela and Booth speeding down the road toward the nearest hospital. She glanced over to Hodgins and Brennan and sighed. She knew the right thing to do was to tell them about Booth and Angela's chances of surviving, but she just couldn't do it.

Two hours later, Brennan was sitting on the floor with her head on her couch. She was exhausted. Usually, she would be able to go through the victim's remains, interrogate suspects with Booth, and even go on her morning run before she would get this tired. Ever since she became pregnant, she felt like the baby was purposely trying to slow her down. Brennan had only been able to get through 30 minutes of re examining the victim's remains before needing to take a break. Neither Brennan nor Hodgins could find any more evidence to prove that the Michaels had killed their daughter. The home was still under lockdown, allowing the CDC to clear out the home.

Brennan stared at the ceiling for a moment before glancing towards her desk. Sitting behind her laptop was a small stuffed bear that Booth had given her after she had told him that she was pregnant. She was not much for stuff animals, but adored the stuffed bear. Brennan stood up and walked towards her desk and picked up the bear. She smiled at the memory of Booth giving her the bear. He had snuck from behind her while she was identifying bones that were "in limbo." He kissed her on her check and hugged her while she giggled. She was going to turn around and kiss him, but was interrupted when Angela had come in to show off her newborn son. Booth had stepped back from Brennan before Angela had noticed. While Angela spoke about all the quirks of her newborn, Brennan could see Booth smiling at her. It made her feel safe, warm, and protected- like nothing bad could ever happen to her. She was actually disappointed that Angela had arrived- she wanted Booth to hold her and never let her go.

"Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan looked up to see Cam with a cell phone in her hand. Hodgins was standing behind her with an anxious look on his face.

"The hospital called," Cam replied. She took her breath and stated, " They have an update on Booth and Angela."

Brennan and Hodgins stared at her with their hearts racing.

"They are alive," Cam stated. She watched both Hodgins and Brennan let out a gasp of relied. Cam shifted uncomfortably and stated, " But…"

"But what?" Hodgins demanded.

He felt his heart racing a hundred miles a minute and exclaimed, " Cam, what happened?"


	4. Chapter 4

Cam took a breath and stated, "The doctors say that both of them are experiencing high fevers and liver failure. Booth had a seizure about an hour ago and Angela's heart stopped for a few moments, but they got her back. The doctors know that this toxin has spread throughout their body, but they don't know how bad it will get. I'm so sorry."

"Can we see them?" Hodgins blurted out.

"Yes, but they are both unconscious."

Hodgins pulled out his keys and headed towards the door. He stopped and looked at Brennan and said, "Are you coming?"

Brennan stared down at the floor for a moment and glanced back up to Hodgins. She nodded and quietly followed him. Within ten minutes, they arrived at the hospital. Booth and Angela were in the Intensive Care Unit, but in private rooms.

Brennan approached Booth's room, but stopped before the door. She could see that it was a small room with no windows. Sweets and Jared Booth were sitting against the wall, quietly talking amongst themselves. Parker and Rebecca were sitting against the other side of the room, both asleep. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw Booth. Brennan pushed the door open slowly and walked inside.

Booth was laying flat on his back with a ventilator breathing for him. He was incredibly pale and looked fragile to Brennan. Booth had many wires connected to him that ran from his chest to the end of the bed. Brennan touched his arm and felt how feverish Booth was. She held his hand hoping he would instantly wake up and hold her like he did when they were in the limbo room. Brennan sat on the edge of the bed and started to cry. The strong brave man that she had worked with for years was dying before her eyes. She longed to see Booth's warm, welcoming smile-something she had not seen in a few days. Brennan couldn't lose him- not only because of their own unborn child, but because she did not want to live in a world where he was not there.

As Brennan continued to cry, Cam quietly entered the room. She was followed by Hodgins, who was sobbing. Cam sighed and said, "Dr. Brennan, I know this is a hard time for you, but I think if we can find the Michaels, it can help Booth and Angela. "

Brennan nodded and said, "Ok. Hodgins, how is Angela?"

He frowned and said, "She looked so weak. She doesn't even look like herself."

Cam nodded and turned to Hodgins. She asked, "Do you think you can go back to the Michaels home and find any clues? Anything that the CDC may have missed. They passed the case over to the FBI, but they said I could send you there to see if you can find anything. I know you want to stay with Angela, but this could help save her. If we can find them, maybe they can tell us what this toxin is. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, if it helps them, I'll do it. Dr Brennan, will you be coming with me?"

"No, I can't," Brennan replied. She glanced at everyone who was staring at her with confused looks on their faces. Booth made her promise to cut down on the amount of field work that she would do to protect the baby. At first, she found it ridiculous especially since it kept her in the lab all day. Brennan knew that a home that had previously been hazardous would not be healthy for the baby. She wanted to tell them, but no one besides Booth and Angela knew that she was pregnant. If the wrong person heard, Booth and Brennan's partnership would be severed.

"I just can't. I feel that I would be more useful staying here. I can look through any evidence with Sweets and monitor Booth and Angela," Brennan concluded. Before Hodgins could respond, Sweets said "Oh my God," loudly.

He was holding out his PDA and staring at it shock. He did not notice that everyone was staring at him for a few moments until he looked up. He exclaimed, "This thing is getting out of control. Twenty people were admitted to nearby hospitals within the last two hours with the same problems as Booth and Angela. According to this news article, the people were from the other side of town. About an hour ago, seven of them died. The toxin is spreading throughout the capital!"


	5. Chapter 5

"It's been two days."

Sweets looked up at Brennan who was staring at Booth. She held his hand in hers as she sat next to Booth. Sweets asked, "What?"

"It's been two days since the accident. I just realized it,"Brennan responded.

"Well you know, time flies. Dr Brennan, have you gotten any sleep? You look exhausted,"Sweets asked. He examined her and did not see the strong anthropologist he once saw. Sweets was almost positive that she had not left his sad since she came to the hospital. It reminded him of a wife waiting for her husband to wake up which was unusual since Brennan and Booth had denied any romantic feelings between them for the past 6 years.

"No, I have been looking over the paperwork involving the case about the Michaels. I have looked over and over at photos of the young girl's bones to see if I missed anything. Anything to help save Booth."

"And Angela ,"Sweets finished. He stood up and slowly approached Brennan. "Dr Brennan, if you don't mind me asking, you seem incredibly concerned about Booth. It appears to me like you are losing more than just a partner or a friend." To Sweets, this was not surprising. Ever since the young intern had been shot and killed at the Jeffersonian, Booth and Brennan had been unusually close to each other. Every session he had with them, he became more and more suspicious that they were hiding something. Sweets had suspected that they were dating or at least were beginning to recognize their feeling for one another.

Without taking her eyes off of Booth, Brennan muttered, "I'm pregnant."

Sweets eyes widened like a kid in a candy store. He exclaimed, "Oh my God, are you –are you guys dating? Does he know? I knew it!" In a way, he was more excited about the fact that Brennan was opening up to him than the actual pregnancy.

"He proposed to me and I declined. I made a mistake. I believe I said no because I was afraid."

"People always make mistakes. Dr Brennan, I know you only believe in science and in what you can see. I know realistically Booth may not survive this: I mean, seven other people have died from this toxin. As a friend, I think it may help if you pray for him."

"I don't believe in doing that," Brennan whispered. She felt tears forming in her eyes as she said, " but if it will bring Booth back, I will. Can you help me?"

"Sure," Sweets replied. He closed his eyes and whispered a prayer for Booth and Angela. Brennan followed suit, hoping that it would work. After a few minutes, they looked up at each other and smiled. Suddenly, something clicked in Brennan's brain.

She stood up and grabbed her purse. Sweets glanced up and asked, "What are you doing?"

"How could I be so stupid? I assumed the victim had tripped and fallen backwards down the stairs. I just realized that she may have possibly been pushed and fallen at a different angle. The shoulder blade was chipped. She may have been pushed down with force- I doubt any woman could do that. I believe that the father did it. I need to go back to the lab, get my evidence, and show it to an FBI agent. How could I have missed that?"

"Maybe it's the pregnancy talking," Sweets answered.

"That's ridiculous. I was distracted by what happened to Booth and Angela."

"Ok, why do you need me?" Sweets asked as he grabbed his jacket. Brennan turned to him and replied, "I need someone with me to keep me relaxed. I do not want to lose the baby. I had researched that stress could have a negative impact on the baby" She smiled at Sweets then headed out the door with Sweets right behind her.

Twenty minutes later, Brennan stood on the platform in the Jeffersonian collecting her evidence. She threw photos and printouts into a file. She stuffed the file into her bag and turned to head to the FBI. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Willa Michaels standing in the entrance of the lab. Willa wore ragged clothing with her hair in a messy pony tail. Two guards held onto her frail, pale arms.

"Are you Dr. Brennan?" Willa asked. Brennan glanced to Sweets who had the same confused look on his face.

"Yes, I am. I assume you are Willa Michaels?" Brennan responded.

"Yes, I am here to confess. I will tell you everything, but I only want to talk to you."

Sweets pointed to the stairs below his feet. "Shall we sit?"

The guards released Willa, who walked to the steps and sat down. Brennan sat down next to her while placing her purse in her lap. She turned to Willa and demanded, "Start talking."


	6. Chapter 6

Wila took a breath and stated, "My husband killed our daughter. He never liked her from the day she was born. When I told him I was pregnant with her, the first thing he asked me was whether I could get an abortion the next day. "

"What pushed him over the edge?" Sweets asked.

"Our project. My husband and I were researching biochemical weapons for the military. We were only supposed to research on ways to combat them, but my husband took it to the next level. He said the only way to know how a biochemical weapon works is to make your own. He started to work all day and night for weeks on it- it was like he was obsessed with it. I kept telling him that this was illegal and that we would go to federal prison for life, but he insisted on continuing the project. Our daughter walked down into his lab one day and saw dead rats and squirrels on a table. She started to look through his notes to see what was going on. When she found the notes on the toxin, she threatened to go to the police with it. He snapped and pushed her down the stairs. When she hit the ground, I could hear her neck snapping into two. It was so horrible! My husband then took her body and dumped it in a park. We started to pack to leave D.C as soon as possible. All was going to plan until those two agents showed up."

"Agent Booth and Angela Montenegro. Angela was not a federal agent. Did you intentionally hurt them?" Sweets asked. He could feel his blood boiling as he asked the question. A part of him wanted to strangle the woman, but that was out of the question.

"I did not want to, but my husband insisted," Willa stammered. As soon as she finished, she was slapped by Brennan. Brennan grabbed his Willa's arm and held it tightly. She glared into the woman's eyes as she growled, "What did you put in the toxin? Why did you do this?"

"My husband is very abusive. He can pretty much make me do anything he wants. He saw Booth and Angela approaching the house and he told me to grab the toxin. I grabbed the vials and met my husband at the top of the stairs. He grabbed the vials and threw them at the floor of the basement. He said he was doing this for the best. As soon as we left, we went to a motel on the outskirts of town."

"Seven people on the complete opposite side of town died because of this toxin. Did he intentionally release it after you guys left your home?"

"Yes, we released it in a busy intersection. I don't know why he did it. Sometimes I feel like he is so angry at the world. He had really rough childhood and-"

Brennan cut her off and stated, "The man I love and my best friend is in the hospital because of you. Tell me what was in the toxin so I can save them."

Willa smiled and said, "Ok, I'll tell you."

The next few days went by in a whirlwind for Brennan. Willa told her the components of the toxin and even offered to help make an antidote. She was charged with a few felonies including attempted murder on a federal officer. Oddly enough, Willa was more happy about being away from her husband than the fact that she would spend the rest of her life in prison. After an antidote was made, it was administrated to all those who had been infected. Some patients woke up within a few hours while some took days. Angela woke up within a day after the antidote was given.

She opened her eyes to a smiling Hodgins holding their son.

"Hey you," he whispered. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, babe" she whispered back. She reached over and touched his hand.

"We will be ok," she repeated. She had no idea what had gone on for the past few days, but did not care. She had returned back to the love of her life and her beautiful son.

Booth woke up within a few hours of receiving the antidote. He woke up to see Parker playing his videogame handheld at the edge of his bed. The young boy was so into his game that he did not notice that his father had woken up. Booth brushed his foot against Parker's arm which got Parker's attention. Parker's eyes widened in excitement as he screamed, "Dad!"

He climbed into bed with his father and hugged him tightly. Booth turned his head and saw Brennan sitting to the left of him. Brennan stood up, walked over to his bed, and kissed him. Booth smiled and said, "What was that for?"

"I love you. Don't ever leave me like that again," she answered. "Do you still want to marry me?"

"Of course," Booth replied. He kissed her again and laughed. Booth turned to see Cam standing in the door. She smiled at him for a moment. Suddenly, gunshots broke out down the hallway. The sound of gunshots and screams filled the hallway. Brennan pulled Parker behind her and crouched behind Booth's bed. Booth slid off the bed and turned to see Cam looking at him. Their eyes met for a moment before a bullet hit Cam in the head killing her instantly.


	7. Chapter 7

Brennan huddled next to Booth and Parker behind the bed. They could hear a few more gunshots before complete silence blanketed the floor. All Brennan could hear were the labored breaths coming from each of them.

"Dad, what's going?" Parker cried as Booth pulled him into his arms. Brennan lifted her head high enough to see over the bed. Cam's body lay in the entrance of the door. Brennan slowly stood up and crept over to the entrance. She leaned her head past the edge of the door. She could see doctors and nurses on the ground either dead or dying. Brennan tried to compose herself as she stepped over Cam's body. She looked over to the left and saw Rebecca lying on a bench dead. Her empty glaze made Brennan sick to her stomach. Next to her was Sweets who had been shot in the arm. He was lying on his stomach with his arms in front of him. He opened one eye and saw Brennan, which gave him instant relief. He mouthed "I'm ok" to her and closed his eye again. Brennan admired how he was able to "play dead" with a gunshot wound to the arm.

Brennan slowly backed into the room and looked to her left. Hodgins was leaning over the side of his door only far enough to see Brennan. He nodded to her acknowledging that both Hodgins, Angela, and their son were ok. Hodgins then stood and quietly closed the door. Brennan glanced past his door and down the hallway, oblivious to the gunman who approached her from the right. He cocked the gun against her temple causing her to whimper. He grabbed the back of her shirt and pushed her into the room. Booth stood up and muttered, "Mr. Michaels."

James Michaels stood in front of them holding on to a pistol. He laughed as he backed up to close the door. As he closed it, he said, "You two have made my life a living hell the past few days."

"You killed your daughter and seven other people. You almost killed Booth and Angela. We did nothing wrong!" Brennan exclaimed.

"That little twit had to die. I would have done it sooner or later. Regarding the seven other people, they were just collateral damage. I was doing my job- if I had to chance to finish this toxin, the United States would be unstoppable in war. They could kill the people of the enemy within hours with a higher concentration of the toxin!"

"You turned into the same people you were hired to stop!"

"NO! I was just trying to help my country. When you, Agent Booth, kept asking me questions and digging into my business , I knew I had to get rid of you. The woman that came with you was just collateral damage. Once I heard about what happened to you and that woman, I knew I had to try it on a bigger crowd. "

Booth clenched his teeth. He growled and asked, "You think the government would then congratulate you for killing people?"

James shrugged his shoulders. "Since, I did it for the greater good, yes," he said. James suddenly walked over to them.

"Since, I am already going to jail for the rest of my life for mass murder, might as well finish what I came here to do. Which one of you wants to die first?" he asked.

Brennan and Booth stared back at him at a loss for words. Parker, on the other hand, had come up with a plan. He crawled under the bed to where James was standing. Parker jumped out from under the bed which distracted James. Brennan took the moment to grab a bedpan from the bedside table and smack James in the face. As James staggered back, Brennan grabbed Parker and ran into the bathroom. She looked him in the eye and said, "Don't open this door for anyone! Only for me and your dad!"

Brennan closed the door leaving Parker in the dark. He climbed into the bathtub and covered his ears. He could hear screaming and noise come from behind the door.

Two gunshots rang through the room.

Parker eyes widened as an eerie silence followed after.


	8. Epilouge

Epilogue

Parker Booth stood in front of the mirror trying to fix his tie. He was wearing a suit which he hated. He preferred his usual outfits of jeans and a tee shirt over fancy clothes any day. His clip on tie was being a nuisance all morning and Parker was ready to give up on it.

He took off the tie and stuffed it in his pocket. The tie was the least of his concerns.

It was exactly a year from the accident in the hospital. It was also a year since his mother died. Parker missed his mother dearly and went to visit her grave at least once a week. He knew he had to be brave for her and that she was watching him from above every day. Parker was also nervous since today was the day that he would officially get a new mother. She came with a younger brother and sister for him, which was hard to get used to. He usually liked it when he got all the attention and special treatment of being an only child.

"Parker, are you ready?" A voice called out. He turned to see Angela standing at the doorway. She wore a yellow dress with her hair in a neat bun. Parker nodded and walked towards her. She kneeled down before him and put her hand out. Parker rolled his eyes and handed her the clip on tie. As she adjusted his tie she said, "Do you want to see her before the ceremony starts?"

"I'm nervous! What if she tries to replace my mom? What if she does not want me?"

"Ok, sweetie, slow down. A- It is ok to be nervous. B- She will never try to do that. C- You know she loves you. You know that!"

"Ok, I know. I'll go see her," Parker said. He sprinted down the hallway to a set of large white doors. He opened one of the doors and walked in. She was staring at a mirror putting on a pair of earrings. She wore a long white dress and also had her hair in a bun. She noticed that he had entered the room and turned to him.

"Hi, I'm ready," she said. She walked over to him and took his hand. Parker looked up to her and said,

"Temperance?"

"Yes, Parker?," Brennan answered.

"I'm glad that you are going to marry my dad."

"Me too."

They entered down the hallway and walked towards a long ballroom stairs. As they walked, Brennan remembered the events of the past year. After she had told Parker to stay in the bathroom, James had grabbed her. Booth mustered all the strength he had and tackled James, causing him to drop his gun. Brennan was able to grab the gun while James struggled with Booth. When Booth saw that Brennan had grabbed the gun, he let go of James and ran towards the bed. Before James could do anything, Brennan shot him twice which killed him.

Over the next few weeks, Cam and Rebecca were buried in a beautiful cemetery close to the Jeffersonian. Sweets had survived his gun shot wound and recovered within a week. The police announced that James had killed 10 other people on the hospital floor before finding Brennan, Booth, and Parker. Within a month of the incident, the three of them took a vacation to Australia to get away from the stress of their lives. In regards to the wedding, Booth and Brennan had decided to wait to get married after the baby, later discovered to be twins. Angela and Hodgins' marriage became stronger after the incident. Due to the events that had happened and the success of their partnership, the FBI had decided to allow Booth and Brennan to work together even after getting married.

After heading down the stairs, Brennan waited impatiently as her bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle. She was incredibly nervous since within an hour she was getting a husband and another child.

"Tempe, it's time," she heard someone say. She walked to the front doors and took a breath. The doors opened revealing a large church filled with over a hundred people facing her and smiling. She saw Booth teary eyed and smiling at the end of the aisle. Temperance Brennan let out a chuckle and headed down the aisle towards a happy, new chapter in her life.

-The End-


End file.
